Korra vs. Sakura Haruno
Korra_vs_Sakura_3.png|Strunton backgrounder (757).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Korra_vs_Sakura.png|Argentian Deadpool Korra vs. Sakura Haruno is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Description Avatar vs. Naruto! Between these two hotheaded, female fighters, who will come out on top? Interlude Bolt: Strong, hotheaded, female fighters are a very common thing to come across in all forms of media so it's not that surprising that we're pitting these two combatants against each other in a battle to the death. Rush: Korra, the Avatar of Republic City. Bolt: And Sakura Haruno, the hotheaded, cherry blossom ninja of Team 7. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Korra Rush: Avatar Aang was once a noble Avatar for his time. Before he died, Aang accomplished quite a lot for his time. He defeated the fearsome Fire Lord Ozai and saved the world as a young kid, overcame and defeated Yakone, one of Avatar's greatest bloodbenders, and helped establish the first democratic state of his universe, Republic City. Bolt: Needless to say, Aang's death left quite the impression on the world. I mean, Republic City has a statue dedicated to the guy for all he's done. Rush: But the question remained. Who would be able to create a legacy as great as the airbending nomad himself? Bolt: ...That's where Korra came in. Rush: See, every time the Avatar dies, they are reincarnated into the next nation of the Avatar cycle. Bolt: And turns out Aang was reincarnated into the smoking hot waterbender of known as Korra. Rush: Bolt! Bolt: What? Is it wrong for me to think that Aang's reincarnation is a pretty hot gal from the water tribe? Rush: Yes. Yes it is Bolt. Bolt: Opinions Rush. Opinions. Any who, turns out Korra was actually quite the blessing for people who live in Republic City. I mean, this city has been attacked so many times throughout her time as the Avatar from the likes of Equalists, spirits, and even a crazy lady with a city busting weapon at her disposal. Rush: Lucky for Korra she had the necessary abilities needed to take out the threats she's faced. Bolt: Yeah, this gal is pretty strong for an Avatar character. She's strong enough to throw full grown humans with total ease, fast enough to dodge multiple bending attacks and magical lightning bolts, and tough enough to tank bending attacks, hits from the Dark Avatar, and explosions created by the Colossus' Cannon itself. Outside of her physical abilities, Korra is equipped with her trusty glider staff. This baby is allows Korra to fly and is pretty good with using it in long range and close range combat. Rush: But the trusty glider staff isn't the only thing at Korra's disposal. She also has her trusty polar bear-dog thing, Naga. Bolt: This little dog-bear thingy helps Korra travel long distances, like a horse does a cowboy, and is tough enough to bust through metal with total ease. Rush, when we're done with this we're totally going to go find us a polar bear-dog. K? Rush: Uhm...ok? Bolt: Alright, let's stop talking about the boring stuff and get to the fun stuff. The bending arts Korra's mastered. Rush: By performing movements that mimic real life martial arts, Korra can control the elements to her will. Bolt: She can control water, fire, air, and earth in any shape and form she sees fit. She can even control metal by bending the earth impurities within the metal itself... Rush: But Korra's best form of bending is definitely the art of energybending. Passed down to her from Avatar Aang, energybending allows Korra to perceive and control spiritual energy. She can even track down other individuals by sensing the energies of the earth itself. Bolt: Well dang. I guess that makes any form of stealth useless against then, right? Rush: In theory, yes. Bolt: Awesome. Also, energybending allows Korra to take control over attacks or projectiles that is composed of spiritual energy and throw it right back at the poor saps who tried to hit her with it in the first place, such as the time she redirected an energy blast from the Colossus Cannon. Rush: But energybending's greatest feature is the ability to seal away the energy of their enemies, taking away their bending and their abilities. To get a better understanding, imagine if Korra was successful in energybending someone like Goku. Goku wouldn't be able to use Ki to access Ki attacks or use his Ki to power up into higher levels of powers, like Super Saiyan form. Bolt: So she can seal away Goku's energy? Hmm....Korra vs. Gok-! Rush: Nope! Never. Not gonna happen. Goku still stomps and soloes the Avatar Universe. Maybe as a DBX, but not as a DEATH BATTLE. Bolt: Dang it. Oh well. Rush: Now then. In conclusion, Korra's bending is what makes her such a deadly force to be reckoned with. Bolt: But do you know what makes Korra an even bigger force to be reckoned with? The Avatar State. This little power up increases Korra's bending to insane levels. Her bending becomes so powerful that she can create tsunamis, trigger earthquakes and toss mountains, produce giant waves of fire and control lava, and can create hurricanes and twisters. Rush: The Avatar State also gives Korra the ability to fly without the aid of her glider staff and combine the elements to perform the deadliest attacks ever seen in Avatar. Bolt: Oh yeah, and remember when we mentioned she redirected the energy blast from the Colossus Cannon? Turns out that baby can not only vaporize part of a mountain, but can city bust. Rush: If we decided to take this calc into account, that means Korra bent a force of 3.6 Megatons of TNT. That's over three times more powerful then the highest yield bomb in the US nuclear stockpile. Bolt: Think Avatar State is the only power up Korra has? Heck no. She also has the Spirit State. In this form, Korra becomes embodiment of Raava's power and projects a giant entity of energy that towers over buildings. This Kaiju sized Korra can fire energy blasts and can even nullify and destroy souls. SOULS! Rush: Talk about solving ghost issues. Avatar? More like, exorcist Avatar. Bolt: Please stop with the jokes. They're my thing. Rush: As powerful as young Korra is, she's not quite the most perfect Avatar alive. Bolt: Yeah, she's a pretty prideful Avatar and can get really impatient and impulsive. Also, remember how Aang's Avatar State gave him the 10,000 years of experience from every single Avatar before him? Well, Korra doesn't quite get that benefit. Rush: When she fought Vaatu, Vaatu severed her connection to each and every past life. While she did reconnect with Raava in the end, she never did quite reconnect to the past lives themselves...considering they were kind of destroyed. Bolt: So basically, she's the end of the original Avatar cycle (Wan-Aang) but the start to a new one? Rush: More or less, unless the comics finds a way for Korra to reconnect with her past lives in someway. Bolt: Ah. Oh, and remember that spirit kaiju form thing? Well, turns out she was only able to access that form by channeling the cosmic energy of the Tree of Time to access that form and considering she's never showed the ability to transform without the aid of the tree... Rush: Well she did do it in her video game without the aid of the tree if you want to take that into account. Bolt: Either way...Despite Korra's faults, it doesn't change the fact that she's done so much during her time as the Avatar. She's defeated Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira, and Hundun, who is possibly the scariest looking Avatar character in the series ever. I know he only exists in the video game, but he's still one scary looking dude. Rush: Only few can stand up to the raw power of the Avatar. Don't mess with Korra. It's the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did. Bolt: Wait, she kills people? I thought she was a good guy on a Nickelodeon show. Rush: No. She doesn't kill. What I meant by that was, you know what? Never mind. Just cue the character quote and let's get on with her opponent's information. (“I’m the Avatar, and you gotta’ deal with it!”) '' Sakura Haruno Rush: Sakura Haruno had a normal childhood. She was raised by both her parents without any serious tragedy or complication... Bolt: And for her to be a Naruto character, that's a pretty big feat in itself. Rush: When young Sakura entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, some of the girls in her class started picking on her because of her large forehead... Bolt: Oh dang, never mind. She does suffer from the Naruto syndrome. Everyone either has to have loss their parents as a kid or get picked on for something that they shouldn't really get picked on for. I mean, her forehead looks alright to me. Rush: Sakura tried to combat their teasing by hiding her forehead with her bangs, but this proved to the other girls that it bothered her and caused them to tease her even more. Bolt: That was until Sakura met Ino Yamanaka, who defended Sakura from her bullies, and encouraged her to embrace her forehead rather than hide it. Rush: Over the following years, Ino's guidance and friendship helped Sakura become comfortable with herself and develop into her own person. Though she felt indebted to Ino for helping her, Sakura began to feel that she was living in Ino's shadow when she, instead, wanted to be Ino's equal. At some point after she entered in the Academy, Sakura met Sasuke Uchiha and she developed a crush on him. When she told her friends, she was surprised to learn how popular Sasuke was with the girls. Sakura heard a rumor of Sasuke being attracted to girls with long hair and she began letting her hair grow to get his attention. A couple of years later, when she learned Ino had a crush on Sasuke, Sakura ended their friendship so that they could compete for Sasuke's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between them. Bolt: Really? You end your friendship with someone over the likes of Sasuke? SASUKE?! Rush: Well, I guess that's what love does to some people. Bolt: That's not love. That's being desperate right there Rush. Rush: Well don't say to her face because one punch from her might cause you to explode Bolt. Sakura is definitely one of Naruto's strongest fighters. She's strong enough to cause earthquakes by punching the ground, punched a 400 ton iron block into the air, launched Naruto over several miles with one punch, and is equal to Lady Tsunade who can trigger volcanic eruptions by punching people into the volcano itself. Bolt: Wait what? Rush: That's right. And if Donkey Kong vs. Knuckles taught us anything, she would need to punch with a force of over 3.9 Megatons of TNT in order to trigger said volcano, which is also over three times more powerful then the highest yield bomb in the US nuclear stockpile. Bolt: That's...scary. Rush: Well that's not even the half of it. Sakura is fast enough to keep up with the likes of Sasuke and Naruto, survived a point blank explosion from what was practically a hand grenade, and she wouldn't be able to perform any of her strength feats if she wasn't able to survive the opposing force of the same amount. Bolt: Outside of her tremendous physicality, Sakura carries a wide array of ninja tools with her into combat. Like all Naruto ninjas, she carries your standard kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, etcetera, but she's also carried the lightning barrel, a barrel used for...well, lightning, tanto, a small sword that's implied to be laced in poison, and wires. That's right, wires. Rush: She also carries sleep grenades, small balls that release a smoke that...well, puts you to sleep. Bolt: I guess ninjas in general don't know what a thesaurus is. Now let's get on to forehead girl's abilities. Sakura is an extremely intelligent fighter. She can whip up elaborate traps and was capable of solving some of the most complicated questions that gave the entire class a hard time at a very young age. And she's even a medical expert! Rush: Sakura is also a very analytical fighter and skilled in controlling her chakra, even surpassing Sasuke's ability to do so. Bolt: Yeah, kind of like Rock Lee, the chances of Sakura running out of chakra in mid-combat is fairly low. Rush: With Inner Sakura, Sakura can fight off mind control and there is also a large number of techniques she can perform in combat. Bolt: Moving on to her techniques, Sakura can replace her body with nearby objects (usually logs for some reason), create two weaker clones of herself, and use her inner self to perform the Clone Climax... Rush: ...Which is basically just allowing the other clones to take turns pummeling their opponent for a few seconds. Bolt: Sweet. And she can even summon a giant freaking slug unto the battlefield. Why a slug? Rush: This slug, Katsuyu, restores chakra, burrows through the ground at high speeds, and can shoot a powerful form of acid. Bolt: Ew... Rush: And she's even capable of casting Genjutsus on her opponents, which is basically just a fancy word for illusions. With The Great Sakura, Sakura surprises her opponent with a giant version of her Inner Self that stomps on the opponent... Bolt: ...With Evil Illusion Tree Capture Death, Sakura uses a tree to trap her opponent and delivers a kunai to the opponent, and lastly, she can perform the Twinkling Maiden’s Heart. Rush: The Twinkling Maiden’s Heart allows Sakura's Inner Self to grow to the size of a giant that delivers a punch so powerful that it launches them like a rag doll. Bolt: As if she already didn't have the strength to do that. Oh and remember those weapons that we mentioned earlier? Well, Sakura can use those weapons to perform a couple of techniques that's pretty deadly for whoever she's fighting. The Sakura Blizzard is when Ms. Haruno throws a barrage of kunais with tiny explosive tags attached to them... Rush: And with Snow Sakura Dance, Sakura traps the foe in a powerful genjutsu that confuses the opponent as explosive tags fly by. She then throws a kunai with an explosive tag that causes the cherry blossoms surrounding the opponent to explode. Bolt: But dang, those techniques are no where near as powerful as he taijutsu and strength based techniques. With Cherry Blossom Clash, Sakura punches the ground with enough force to send a series of tremors and earthquakes through the ground and can create shockwaves by slamming the opponent into the ground with Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Impact. Rush: And with her "Coming of Spring Kick" technique, Sakura can send her opponents flying like a rocket and then kick them into the ground after catching up with them. Bolt: Oh man. This thing is really getting too long for me right now. Rush: No worries Bolt. We only have just a tiny bit more to talk about before ending Sakura's bio, like her healing jutsu. Sakura has the ability to heal herself and others, kind of like a water bender. Bolt: And if she really wants a Wolverine like healing level, she can do so by using the Yin Seal. The Yin Seal allows instant regeneration and hastens the creation of new cells to replace the old ones. It can reconstruct just about anything in her body, even organs! Wish I had this when I broke my thumb that one time in third grade. Would've helped out a lot. Ok. I think we did more than enough to show that Sakura isn't as useless as people say she is. Rush: She's not useless, but she's still not perfect. Like all Naruto characters, her chakra is finite, though that's not really an issue for someone like her when you really think about it. Bolt: But what really is an issue is her Mitotic Regeneration. See, it follows the Hayflick Limit... Rush: For those who don't know what that is, the Hayflick Limit is the number of times a normal human cell population will divide until cell division stops. Empirical evidence shows that the telomeres associated with each cell's DNA will get slightly shorter with each new cell division until they shorten to a critical length. Bolt: What? Rush: Basically the more she regenerates and creates new cells, the more her life span shortens. Bolt: That's pretty stupid if you ask me. Rush: No one's asking you. Bolt: We can go right now if you want Rush. Rush: I'll pass. Bolt: Yeah you better. But what is Sakura's greatest weakness is one that haunts every Naruto fan alive. Her bad decision making. I mean seriously, she chose Sasuke as a husband. Sasuke! Even after he tried to kill her...TWICE! Rush: That's love for ya Bolt. Bolt: Whatever. Rush: Well despite Sakura's poor choice in men, she's still a force to be reckoned with at the end of the day. Bolt: That's true. If there's any female I don't want to mess with in the Naruto verse, it's definitely Sakura Haruno. ''("I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!”) '' DEATH BATTLE! Rush: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Korra Sakura ''Republic City, Sunset It was nearing night time in Republic City. Everything seemed relatively peaceful. There was not a single person out on the streets. They were probably getting ready to go to sleep or prepare dinner for their families. It was all peaceful for everybody... ...Everybody except for two people who could be seen fighting on the streets of Republic City. One of the fighters was a well dressed ninja clothed in dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt and a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. The ninja on the street was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and he was engage in a heated battle against the one and only Avatar Korra. Why were these two fighting? Well, the reason was unknown but it's not like that matters since this isn't Avatar Korra VS Sasuke Uchiha, am I right? Anyway, back to the action. Sasuke rushed towards Korra and delivered multiple strikes with his Kusanagi sword, but Korra was capable of dodging each sword strike before they could connect with Korra's body. Korra quickly raised her hands, erupting a massive amount of earth that not only surrounded Sasuke's body, but also restricted his body from making any movements, or at least any movements below his shoulders. As Sasuke struggled to escape Korra's trap, the young Avatar grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder and placed her thumb on his forehead. "Wait, what are you doing!?" Sasuke shouted. "I'm taking away your bending...for good," Korra responded. A beam of light emitted from Korra and Sasuke's eyes and mouth. This beam was so big and so bright that a young, pink haired ninja could see it from the outskirts of Republic City. This pink hair ninja was none other than Team 7's Sakura Haruno. "Oh no!" Sakura panicked. "Am I too late?!" Sakura sprinted into the city at speeds greater than the speed of sound in order to find her one and only Sasuke. Sakura ran to the location of the beam of light. As she arrived on the scene, the first thing she saw was Avatar Korra energybending Sasuke's chakra, forever blocking his access to his power source. The earth restraints sunk back into the earth, releasing Sasuke who fainted as soon as he was released. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the love of her life fall to the ground. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Korra turned towards the crying Sakura and made an attempt in comforting her. "Who are you?" Korra asked. "Are you a friend of his? Don't worry. He's not hurt. I had to remove his power in order to stop his rampage," Korra said. "I did it for the good of Republic City." Sakura's eyes widened in anger. "The good of Republic City!?" Sakura screamed as she delivered a powerful punch to Korra's gut which launched her into a nearby building. "Taking away Sasuke's power is not what it took. You could have found another way to stop him." "Hey hey hey. Chill out for a second," Korra said. "It's not that serious. He'll be alright." (Cue Naruto - Reverse Situation) Sakura ignored Korra's word and assumed her combat stance. "No," Sakura said. "You had other ways." "Please don't tell me I have to fight her too," Korra thought in her head. Korra stood to her feet and assumed her combat stance as well. "Well alright then. If you want to battle me over this, I'll go ahead and satisfy you. Just remember who you're facing. I'm the Avatar. Don't expect me to go easy on you." FIGHT! Conclusion Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years